The present invention relates to a device for feeding fuel from a supply container to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 42 24 981 A1. In this device the fuel which is returned to the supply container is branched from the feeding conduit in the flow direction of the fuel before a check valve and supplied through the return conduit of the check pump which extends near the cup bottom through the cup wall of the accumulating cup. In another fuel feeding device of this type disclosed in the German patent document DE 44 26 667 A1 the return conduit leads the fuel which is not used by the internal combustion engine, back into the supply container and supplies there the jet nozzle of the jet pump. The mixing pipe of the jet pump is formed of one piece with the cup wall of the collecting cup and located near the cup bottom, while the outlet opening of the mixing pipe is flush with the inner side of the cup wall.